


Spring in September

by DreamPanReina



Series: TsukiHina Week 2020 [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Polyamory, Post-Time Skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26707672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamPanReina/pseuds/DreamPanReina
Summary: It still took Tadashi giving them a good push every now and then to get them to where they were today. But Tadashi was incredibly proud of how far they'd come and was grateful he'd been there to see it all happen.*TsukiHina Week Day 6: Outside PerspectiveContinuation of Day 4 & 5 titled 'Loving You More'
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei, Hinata Shouyou/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: TsukiHina Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933912
Kudos: 97





	Spring in September

**Author's Note:**

> No, it's never too late for Tsukishima's birthday celebration.

Tadashi spent a lot of time thinking about the sun and moon analogy after Hitoka pointed it out.

He'd watched Kei and Shouyou dance around each other for years. They were opposites in every way, especially on the court. Kei was logical and strategic in his approach, while Shouyou acted more on instinct. But to everyone's surprise, those two learned to read each other pretty early on.

Kei called it "a monster's brain" but seemed to understand how Shouyou worked and strived better than anyone else, except maybe Tobio. And while it took Shouyou a bit longer, he eventually learned when to take Kei's comments seriously and how to decipher what he actually meant. It was then that an incredible shift happened right in front of Tadashi’s eyes. As they worked together on the court, they began behaving like each other. Shouyou began to slow down and think ahead of his plays. Kei in turn, question himself less and learned to trust his instincts.

It still took Tadashi giving them a good push every now and then to get them to where they were today. But Tadashi was incredibly proud of how far they'd come and was grateful he'd been there to see it all happen.

*

Tadashi sighed, looking out his bedroom window. Last night’s rain left the morning looking grey and murky. It was also starting to get cold as the windows began to fog over. Thankfully, he had the perfect remedy in mind for this gloomy weather.

With a warm mug of tea in hand, Tadashi settled down on the couch and dialed on his phone for his sunshine husband. He took in the time difference and estimated the time to be 8am Saturday in Brazil. Shouyou would definitely be awake by that time even if he had the day off.

"Tadashi~" Shouyou's voice greeted. Sounds of crashing waves and cawing seagulls were clear in the background.

"Shou~" Tadashi smiled. "Are you doing beach yoga again? It's finally warm for you to start again?"

"Yes! Spring isn't even here yet but the weather is so nice already," Shouyou sighed happily.

Tadashi hummed, leaning back on the pillows as he focused on his voice.

“That sounds nice. The weather dropped a lot this week and Kei hasn’t stopped pouting about it.”

Shouyou’s laughter rang in his ears. “I can imagine!”

At least Shouyou sounded happy. None of them were particularly fond of the cold weather.

“Ah, talking about spring. My team is taking our spring break early this year. I’m getting two weeks off starting the 22nd,” Shouyou told him.

"The 22nd..." Tadashi mused. "Of this month?"

"Mm-hmm."

_He'd be free to come here for Kei's birthday..._

“Do you have any travel plans for the break?” he asked.

Shouyou’s smile could be heard in his voice. “Of course! I’m already thinking about the gift I want to get Kei for his birthday when I come home!”

Sitting up, Tadashi took a peek over his shoulder. Kei should still be in the bath destressing after a day of work. He turned back and lowered his voice conspiringly.

"Have you told him about it yet? Would you mind keeping it a secret so we can surprise him?" Tadashi whispered.

"Ooh, I haven't told him yet. Do you think he'd be surprised to see me?"

"Of course. He's been missing you a lot lately."

There was a small pause from Shouyou’s end. “Has he?” he said with a wistful sigh.

"Of _course_!" Tadashi resisted rolling his eyes. "He always misses you but more now that the weather is getting colder.”

Shouyou laughed. Nobody ever questioned why the red head's body ran hotter than most people. They all kept their mouths shut and just enjoyed his heat for cuddles and naps, even Tobio.

"Then I will fulfill my duty as your personal heater as soon as I arrive!"

Tadashi smiled, glancing over his shoulder once more. “I’ll text you the details later.”

*

The night of the 26th, Tadashi felt confident that everything was falling into place. He drew a warm bath with a jasmine scented bath bomb to surprise Kei with. Then he coaxed him to bed under the heated blankets. He told Kei that he took the day off tomorrow and promised they could do whatever he wanted for his birthday.

Kei nodded at all of his suggestions with a content but exhausted smile. So, Tadashi simply gave him a kiss and let him drift off to sleep, cuddling and spooning him from behind. Luckily, the excitement kept Tadashi awake enough that he wasn't likely to miss Shouyou's message.

The last he heard of Shouyou was yesterday afternoon at the airport, meaning he should arrive in an early flight around 1am. Shouyou had his own key to their new two-story house in Sendai but Tadashi couldn’t wait to see him. He wanted to be the one to welcome him home, to hold him and kiss him again. Tadashi did his best to keep himself from tossing and turning from the excitement otherwise he would disturb Kei’s sleep.

Kei wasn't the only one desperately missing Shouyou.

Finally, his phone lit up hours later with a message on his bedside counter.

[Shouyou]: I'm outside.

Tadashi had successfully freed one arm from under Kei's to get his phone, but he was careful to release the other one. Once he was free, he slipped out of bed slowly as to not wake Kei. He noticed a small frown form on his husband’s face as he clung to the blanket. It was clear he was cold without his husband's warmth, but it wasn’t enough to wake him up.

Once he was free, Tadashi quietly hurried down the stairs towards the front door. He swung the door open and there he was. His sunshine husband looked exhausted, but his light wasn’t dimmed in contrast to the dark sky behind him.

Shouyou set his bags to the side to pull Tadashi into his arms.

The excitement of greeting his husbands at the door of their home never waned. Tadashi felt smaller pressed against Shouyou’s now broad body, clinging to him as tightly as possible. He tucked his face into the crook of his neck and breathed him in. The scent of warm sand and salty sea water had long been associated with Shouyou and it always made Tadashi feel at ease every time.

Shouyou was _home._

Unable to resist, Tadashi started placing kiss all over Shouyou’s neck, face, and lips. He felt Shouyou’s body shiver against his and made him smile.

“I missed you,” Tadashi said.

Shou's arms slipped down around his waist, giving the impression that he could easily lift him up if he wanted to.

"I missed you too." Shouyou's now baritone voice in his ear made him shiver as well.

Tadashi let his fingers tangle into Shouyou’s soft hair before pulling him into a kiss. Then he dove in for a second one. And then a third. Shouyou's kisses were searing hot and they left Tadashi wanting and light headed.

When they finally pull away from each other still standing at the front door, Shouyou gave him a smug look despite his fatigue.

" _Kei_ was the only one missing me?" he teased.

Tadashi swatted at his arm for being so cheeky. “I never said he was the _only_ one.”

Shouyou was understandably exhausted after travelling between connecting flights and trains for more than 24 hours straight so Tadashi didn't take much of his time. He directed him to the bathroom before making snacks and tea for him in the kitchen. Refreshed from his shower, Shouyou took the late-night snacks graciously. Soon enough, Tadashi tugged him towards their bedroom.

They were met with Kei’s soft breathing from the massive bed, still asleep and unaware.

Tadashi grinned at Shouyou and gestured for him to take one side of the bed.

Shouyou matched his mischievous grin and followed his instructions. He walked over the left side of the bed and carefully pulled the covers free from Kei's hands to make space for himself. He slipped under the covers and promptly snuggled into Kei’s chest. The blond’s response was immediate, wrapping his arms tight around his midsection in search of warmth. Tadashi had to resist from pulling his phone out to take pictures of the adorable sight, but the flash of his phone would give them away. He was sure there would be plenty more opportunities of clingy childish Kei later.

Shouyou became emboldened and pressed feathery soft kisses over Kei’s cheeks, nose, and forehead. Then Kei’s eyelids blinked open, his lashes flickering as he looked down languidly.

"Mmm?" Kei hummed, his eyes already threatening to close again.

Shouyou shushed him softly and pressed another kiss to his cheek. "It's fine, go back to sleep."

Not even questioning it twice, Kei complied but not without pulling Shouyou closer to him with a dazed smile. Tadashi smiled as well. There was a chance Kei wouldn't remember this exchange in the morning. Already Tadashi couldn't wait to see his reaction. He had already slipped under the covers to watch Shouyou smooching their adorable husband. He nuzzled his face into Kei's shoulder from behind and sighed happily. The only thing that would make this even better was having Tobio here with them.

Thankfully, he should be arriving later in the morning tomorrow.

"Good night, Shou. I love you," Tadashi whispered.

He could see Shouyou's eyes gleaming with happiness from over Kei's shoulders.

"Good night, Ta'ashi... I love you too..."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Tsukishima's surprise the next morning in this fic will be on the following Day 7: Tsukishima's Birthday.
> 
> Follow me on Twitter @DreamPanReina and scream with me about TsukiHina!


End file.
